Realization
by IWriteSinsNoTragedies
Summary: They say: you don't know what you've got till it's gone. The truth is, you knew exactly what you had, you just thought you would never lose it. For Stewie this was no exception.


**AN** : After recently watching the 2013 episode "Life of Brian" and "Christmas Guy" that brought tears to all our eyes, I noticed that after the alternate Stewie went back to the past and saved Brian, he simply faded away, and no one except Brian knew what actually happened. Everything went back to the way it was- which was perfectly fine with me. The only problem is that Stewie never learnt that valuable cliche that his alternate self had, "appreciate what you have, for it can be gone in the blink of an eye." So, I decided to give him that important moment.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy, all rights go to Seth Mcfarlane**

* * *

Brian turned the page of the book stretched out in front of him with a weary eye. Just eying the pale pink cover told him it a gushy romance novel. The frilly cursive writing at the top of the cover only validated that thought, inscribed "The Harpooned Heart." Pretty cheesy he thought, at least "Faster than the speed of love" had a more creative title, despite its failure. So, why was he wasting his time reading it?

Brian never was one who enjoyed reading romance novels. He was more interested in the historical books that depicted essential life lessons and morals. Although, he was always wiling to try out new things, and after a recommendation from Jasper, he decided to try it. After reading a few pages in, his interest peaked. The plot spun the tale of a young woman's abuse at the hands of her drunken whaler husband, and her affair with another man.

Of course, it was difficult to concentrate with the constant creaking and rattling from above. He furrowed his brow, and stared down at the page, attempting to engross himself in the storyline. He reached for his martini glass, and sipped the rim irritably. Each word ended abruptly with another rattle.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Brian set the book down on the table with a frustrated grunt, finished his drink in one gulp and padded out into the living room.

He trudged up the steps and into the hallway, coming to a halt outside Peter and Lois's bedroom door. Still nibbling the olive, he flicked the pit on the floor. The noise had grown louder as he approached, the couple's voices mixed with the noise sounding from their bedroom.

"Oh, Peter," Lois's nasally voice cooed, succeeded by an excited chortle from her husband.

Brian was about to knock on the door, and urge them to quiet down, when another sound caught his attention. He dropped his paw to his side, his ears pricked and he turned in the direction of the new noise. Wandering aimlessly down the darkened hallway, he stopped abruptly in front of Stewie's room. Grunts and groans sounded from behind the door.

 _He probably misplaced Rupert, again,_ he mused to himself

Brian slowly twisted the knob and stepped inside. Stewie was sound asleep in his crib, only instead of a peaceful slumber, his small body was tossing and turning; the blanket twisted and wrapped around his kicking legs. Small audible whimpers, and moans of displeasure escaped his lips.

Stewie wasn't prone to nightmares; it wasn't normal for him to have them. He often dreamt about destruction and mass chaos- most things that would traumatize a young child. Hell, he even fantasized about murdering his own mother, what could possibly bother him?

Brian inched towards the crib and rested a paw on the ledge, brushing the other against the infant's arm. Stewie jolted upright upon contact, swinging his fists wildly, striking him in the jaw.

"Stewie, what the hell?" he yelped, clutching the side of his face.

Stewie blinked away the darkness plaguing his vision, and looked up, recognizing his white form as the blurriness subsided.

"B-Brian?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Oh, Brian," Stewie pushed himself up onto his toes, and flung his arms around his neck in a choke hold.

"Stewie, what's going on?" Brian repeated as he struggled in his grasp. Stewie shook his head in hysterics as he hiccuped and sniffled.

Brian stroked his back reassuringly while staring out across the room. He didn't understand what was happening, Stewie wasn't afraid of the Boogyman or the dark like most young children- in fact, he was rarely afraid of anything. So what had shaken him to tears? Did he somehow get his hands on his hidden stash of mushrooms? That was some powerful stuff.

Stewie gripped a handful of fur near the canine's red collar tightly. He slowly began to calm down ,and his breathing slowed to its normal pace. He mumbled something inaudible into his fur. Brian pried him off of his neck, and looked into his eyes glistening with tears. Stewie continued sniffling while he rubbed at his eyes.

He looked on with a sympathetic gaze. "Stewie, what's wrong?"

Stewie looked up at him, his stricken appearance replaced with a hardened expression.

"What's wrong? I just had a nightmare!"

"Well, yeah, but that's so unlike you."

"I know," he mumbled quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brian suggested after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Talking about it will only make it more real," Stewie shuddered and hugged himself.

He was really shaken, whatever the problem was it had to be truly devastating if it bothered Stewie Griffin to this extent.

"Stewie, you can't bottle up your emotions, it'll only make things worse," Brian replied.

His gaze fell on Stewie's beloved teddy bear, Rupert. "Will you talk to Rupert?" He lifted the small brown bear off the floor, placing it on the ledge. He proceeded to talk in a child like voice.

"Hey, Stewie, what's wrong? You can tell your old pal Rupert."

Stewie snatched Rupert from his paws. "Don't do that, it's insulting. He still hasn't forgiven you for humping him."

Brian frowned. "Stewie, I'm trying my best here."

"I know, it just isn't easy to say this"

"Just take a deep breath, come right out and say it."

Stewie turned away, unable to face him. He gulped a deep breath of air into his burning lungs.

"...I dreamt that you...died"

"Okay," Brian prompted softly, both touched and shocked by the fact that he cared so much about him.

"We were playing street hockey when a car came out of nowhere and ran you over," Stewie sniffled, chocking on the tears that resurfaced.

Brian remained silent. He remembered he was almost run over, but Stewie saved him- a different Stewie from another timeline when he had died. He thought about telling him, but decided against it; he was upset enough as it was. He didn't need to hear that he had actually passed away in another timeline, it would only upset him further.

Stewie felt a warm, fuzzy comforting paw rest on his shoulder. He slowly turned around to face him, no longer afraid to show his tears. "I can't live without you, Brian, you're my best friend. If you died, I would kill myself too."

"Stewie..." Brian began.

"I mean it, you're the only one around here that I can tolerate. You understand me, and even though I haven't been the nicest person, stood by me."

"What about Lois and Peter?"

Stewie arched his eyebrow with disdain. "That Bitch and the Fat Man? They never paid attention to me. Even now you came to my aid when they were caught up in their own sexual affairs. Sure they conceived me, but nothing more. You're more of a parent than they ever were, Brian."

"God, you really mean that?" Brian questioned.

Stewie nodded. "I do, I used to view you as just the dumb family dog, but you've become more than that. You're my best friend who has always been there when I needed someone, you put up with all of my crap and abuse. Hell, you even traveled all the way to the North Pole with me just to fulfill my wish of killing Santa."

"That's what friends are for," the canine responded with a small smile.

"Without you I would be lost, you complete me. Which is why I can't bare the thought of losing you."

"I understand, Stewie, you're still growing up. But death is an inevitable factor of life," he explained.

"It's not just that, I realized that after you're gone as time goes on, my memory of you will fade. I won't remember you or all of the times we've spent together- that I've taken for granted. But I don't want to forget you," Stewie whimpered as his voice started to crack.

"I never realized how much you meant to me until you were ripped away, but what does it matter? I'm going to lose you someday."

Brian rested both paws on the infant's small shoulders. " Stewie, we're all going to die someday. You can't spend your time worrying about it, when you could be spending it appreciating what you have. Look, once you hold someone in your heart, you'll never lose them. I can't promise I'll be around your whole life, you and I both know I won't. But I can promise that I'll never leave you. When times are tough just look within, I'll be there."

"That's beautiful, Brian," he sniffled, dabbing his eyes with his blanket.

"Thanks, I'm thinking about using it in my next book."

"Let's not jump ahead of ourselves," he patted his paw, earning him a frown. "What's it about this time, hmm?"

"If you must know, it's about a couple's affair set back in whaling times," Brian answered matter of factly.

Stewie snickered. "Dude, that's 'The Harpooned Heart!"

"Even you heard about it?!. You know what? this isn't about me," Brian folded his arms over his chest crossly, turning his back on him.

"Hey, you're still a great writer in my eyes"

His frown deepened. "You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it," Stewie pressed.

He turned towards him. "Really?"

"Sure, you've done impressive work"

"I guess. It's just that when I die, I want to leave my mark on the world. But all I'll be remembered as is a poor alcoholic writer who couldn't even get his foot in the door. I mean God, I couldn't even sell any copies of my first book- except to retarded people."

"I'll always remember you, as a friend," Stewie smiled.

Brian offered one in return. "Thanks, Stewie, that means a lot."

Stewie reached out and scratched behind his ear, causing his tail to swish back and forth with content.

"Good boy"

"Do you feel better now?"

He nodded. "Thank you, Brian, you're a true friend."

"Hey, no problem. You would do the same for me."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Stewie asked hopefully. "I might sleep better knowing you're here."

"You know I would, but I got stuff to do," Brian answered.

Stewie pulled his hand back. "Well, that just killed the moment."

Brian frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we're having a touching moment, you're supposed to say yes."

"Yeah, but I got plans for the rest of the night," he argued. "Besides, touching moments are sappy and cliche."

"Yeah, but they're supposed to be," Stewie contradicted.

"Sorry. Are you gonna be alright?" Brian asked over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"No, I'll be fine," Stewie lied.

The ivory furred canine was about to step out, when a voice rang out from downstairs, followed by a boisterous laugh. "Brian, are you reading a sappy romance novel?!" It was Lois, who would no doubt never let him hear the end of it.

Brian sighed and curled up on the floor beside the crib, earning a satisfied smile from Stewie.

"Never mind"

He felt a hand stroke through his fur. "Good dog. I appreciate you and everthing you've done for me. You know that, right Bri?"

A smile tugged at his muzzle. "I know Stewie, I know."

* * *

 **AN** : "The Harpooned Heart" is a novel written by Marge Simpson from the episode of the satirical cartoon The Simpsons, "Diatribe of a Mad Housewife"- for those of you who are unfamiliar with the series, or needed a refresher. I thought it interesting to compare it with Brian's novel "Faster than the speed of Love," as both had terrible reviews and yet " The Harpooned Heart" was more successful.


End file.
